The World Coliding Once again
by mishkakikia96
Summary: this story is about my OC character who travels through time from the transformers would and meets the naruto characters in a weird way. this is also my first story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naomi POV...

One bright morning the first thing I saw when I woke up was a giant robot with blue paint and red flames, nothing a human would expect, but for me it was what I expected. My brother was waking me up for a stupid mission but I scowled at him for waking me up.

"Naomi you got to wake up everyone is angrily waiting for you," said the giant robot.

"Optimus, no I want to recharge more," I said tiredly. "Go away I don't want to go right now"

"NAOMI GET YOUR ASS UP WE HAVE A HUGE MISSION" yelled Optimus. "I DONT CARE IF YOU WANT TO RECHARGE MORE JUST GET UP"

"What are you doing in here, it like midnight," I said tiredly.

"Naomi, it's the afternoon, and I have been yelling at you for at least 10 minutes about the mission," said Optimus.

"Oh sorry I am ready, let's go," I said.

Normal POV...

When the two robots walked out everyone was amazed that Optimus prime could get Naomi prime up and they heard everything that was going on in there. There were 4 more giant robots they were just as angry as the human soldiers were.

"Sorry everyone I was in recharge and Ironhide you know what I am like in the morning," I said.

"That's true you sleep like a log in the fire on Christmas morning," said Major William Lennox laughing. "I tried to wake you up and you didn't flinch so I called big boy over here to do it."

"So Optimus, did she have a cyber fuss when you woke her up" asked Ironhide.

"A very big tired cyber fuss," said Optimus while nudging Naomi. Everyone laughed at the comment he said while Naomi scowled at everyone in the room.

"HEY EVERYONE DONT WE HAE A STUPID MISSION OR YOU GOING TO KEEP MAKING FUN OF ME THE WHOLE DAY," I said as I scowled at everyone in the room.

"Okay, okay everyone let's get to the C-17," suggested major Lennox. Everyone made their way to the plane but I was still pissed about how everyone was making fun of my sleeping habits. So I changed back into my human form to get in the C-17 because I am too pissed to be in robot mode.

4 hours later...

"Finally I can get out of this god forsaken machine," I said. I then transformed into my robot mode and got out of the plane. The first thing I saw when I got out of the plane was Megatron and I bolted and was fighting him. Metal to metal we were trying to kill each other but Megatron was too strong for the likes of me but I tried to be the best I could be.

Back to the plane...

They were doing a head check to make sure everyone was here and they heard loud metal crashing metal. Optimus went outside of the plane and what he didn't want to see Naomi prime and megatron in a fright to the death match.

"Hay has anyone seen Naomi prime," said one of the soldiers.

"Found her," said Optimus prime. "She is in a fight to the death match against ... Megatron."

"Really whose winning?" asked Sergeant Robert Epps.

"Nobody at the moment but I think somebody will get injured badly," said Optimus. Everyone run to stop Megatron from injuring Naomi prime. When they arrived at the scene of the fighting I was on the ground panting. Optimus was pissed off and continued Naomi fight.

"O-Optimus don't fight for me I-I-I need to do this," Naomi panted.

"Naomi I love you as yourself plea...ahhhhh," Optimus screamed. Megatron flicked a chip on Optimus primes back. Optimus just stop doing anything and stood there. He started to move a little but then his eyes turn red and as cold as Megatron's and Megatron smirked. Then Starscream flew in with 4 other Deceptions and flicked chips on the remaining Autobots. I was the only one of the Autobots that didn't have a chip on me and I thought it was a trick to win me over once again but it wasn't.

Naomi POV...

"O-Optimus are y-you okay," I stuttered. I started to step back and back until I was near an edge of a cliff. In less than a few minuets I would fall and die, I never would want that, I wanted to stay alive but as I see that might not happen.

'I may not survive this but I love the human and the Autobots the same," Naomi thought. 'But I love you Optimus and soon you will be normal but I will be dead.' Naomi back and back but the one more step I took I was closer to the canyon. I had 1 more step, the humans arrived but they were too late I slipped on the rock and Optimus short of pushed me off the cliff and I fell within the canyon, but I saw a bright light and I felt like I was no longer falling.

Back to the cliff...

The group of Autobots eyes were turning from red to blue. But Optimus's eyes turned crystal blue once again and he was thinking what the hell happened. Then he remembered.

"NAOMI, ARE YOU STILL ACTIVE," yelled Optimus down the canyon. The rest of the Autobots eyes turned the normal crystal blue eyes and wondered what Optimus was yelling at. Then they also remembered what had happened to Naomi prime.

In Konoha...

"Geez Geez, there's a bunch of weirdo's here," said Naruto.

"Like you're one to talk," said Kakashi.

"HAHA, good one," laughed Sakura.

"This is no time for laughing. Sakura..." said Kakashi.

"Huh," said confused Sakura.

"Look" said Kakashi. He pointed to the screen and it said Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino. Ino stared at the screen wide eyed.

"Sakura...I never thought I'd be fighting you, "said Ino. Sakura took of her headband from her head. Ino went wide eye.

"W-What" questioned Naruto.

As Asuma Sarutobi thought, 'will Ino be able to go against Sakura.'

"Those two...this could get annoying," sigh Shikamaru.

"Is Ino going to be alright," asked Choji.

'Yeah...what will you do Ino' Asuma thought.

"Right now, I have no intension of fighting over Sasuke-kun with you." said Sakura.

"What was that" said Ino. Then they ran at each other and started to fight each other. Both of them were evenly matched and the fighting stances were the same. Then they heard a large crash from the ceiling and down a girl with brunette hair and weird looking clothes fell right in the middle of the arena.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Last time...

"What was that" said Ino. Then they ran at each other and started to fight each other. Both of them were evenly matched and the fighting stances were the same. Then they heard a large crash from the ceiling and down a girl with brunette hair and weird looking clothes fell right in the middle of the arena

* * *

Normal POV...

Everyone's eyes were wide because of the girl. Her eyes were closed she looked as she was dead. Naruto questioned, "Who the heck is that?"

"To tell you the truth Naruto, I don't know who that is" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are those weird looking clothes she is wearing," Naruto asked.

"Naruto I don't know that either"

The mysterious girl started to move. Everyone was in his or her battle stance but Kakashi jumped down to see this girl.

* * *

Naomi POV...

I felt like I was in pain but wait...I wasn't dead. I am confused the target on the floor of the canyon would have sure injure me badly but no I am fine wait... is that concrete.

"What...where am I" I said.

"You are in Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves," a mysterious figure said

"Where is that, and who are you"

"In the fire country and my name is Kakashi Hatake,"

When my eye got their vision back I saw that the man was wearing a green vest and black shirt and pants, his hair was silver and he wore a mask.

"Why are you wearing a mask?"

"Because"

* * *

Kakashi POV...

She was really pretty but she started to stand up slowly. When she stood she came at me with a punch. She looked very angry and pissed.

"Why are you attacking me?" I asked "I didn't do anything"

"You have taken me from my fall to die, why?" Naomi said in an angry tone.

"I don't know, you were the one that fell into the arena"

Everyone in the room was in their fighting stances and staring at her wide eye because of her quick movements. She then went up to the statue in the room she was about to take out her sword but then she collapsed and was heading for the ground. I ran to her and caught her with my arms. I was told to take her to the hospital and I did.

At the hospital:

"She is going to be okay, she is just exhausted" the doctor said.

"Ok, that's good" I said

"Is she a friend of yours?"

"Not really, we just meet when she crashed through the building"

"Oh really, well I got to go, nice chatting with you"

I walked over to her 'her sleeping face is so peaceful but who and what is she' I thought about her before she was so violent but now nothing. I was drifting closer to her face but then the door busted open.

"Yo Kakashi, we haven't had a match in a while" Gai said "what are you doing Kakashi?"

"N-N-Nothing" I stuttered. I drifted my face back up to look at Gai.

"Well you were doing something, what was it because you were stuttering"

"It was really nothing Gai"

"Really"

"Yes" I assured him. "Why aren't you at the exams?"

"I told my team I was going to check up on you"

"I am fine, go back to the exams"

"Are you going to come back with me, Kakashi?"

"In a minute, I am just going to check with the doctor and leave and tell my team I will be back I a few minutes"

"Okay"

* * *

Normal POV...

As the chuinin exams were going on lots of win and losses but some both knock outs. The people that were still in the exams were told to come back in a month to begin the third part of the exam. Naomi finally got out of the hospital; Kakashi was in charge of Naomi because they wanted to make sure she wasn't an enemy spy.

"Hay what's your name anyways because I couldn't ask you when you were attacking me" Kakashi asked.

"It's Na...Angela" Naomi answered. 'I really shouldn't tell him my real name; I could get in big trouble for it' She thought.

"Cool, so...are you hungry?"

"Kind of, what kind of food do you have to eat here?"

"Umm...there is sushi, I could get you a bento boxes. Raman an..."

"RAMAN... THEIR IS RAMAN HERE, CAN I PLEASE HAVE SOME" She gave Kakashi the puppy dog eyes

"I guess and you're just like Naruto"

"Who's Naruto?"

"The super hyper active knucklehead ninja of the village hidden in the leaves"

Little did they know Kakashi team was witnessing this whole thing; Even the Raman part.

"Hay, sakura-chan, "

"What Naruto"

"That girl likes ramen, isn't that cool Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Let's go talk with them Naruto, Sasuke-kun"

"But why sakura-chan"

"Because, now let's go"

2 minute later...

"Hay Kakashi-sensei"

"Hay Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke; what brings you here"

"We just wanted to chat with you and the mysterious woman, so how are..."

"SO I HERAD THAT YOU LIKE RAMEN" Naruto cut Sakura off

"YA IT'S AWSOME, BUT I EAT THE INSTANT PAKAGES BECAUSE NO RAMAN STANDS WHERE I LIVE"

"THAT SUCKS, I CAN TAKE YOU TO ICRAKU RAMAN"

"Sure, why not, Kakashi are you buying because I have no money"

"I told you I would buy you something to eat"

"Okay off to ramen we go" Naomi said as Naruto and her were skipping together

"Oh great, we really don't need another Naruto, the one we have now is more annoying than her at least"

* * *

The group were heading toward ICRAKU RAMAN. When there Naruto and Naomi both ordered the same Miso ramen. Sakura and Sasuke both left because both weren't hungry. Both Naruto and Naomi scarfed down 2 bowls of ramen.

"Okay, that's enough bowls of ramen today with how much you eat I will have to get another job" Kakashi said

"Fine, we will stop eating" they both said

"Okay, let's go back to my place because you have no where to stay"

"Okay"

"Bye Naruto" Naomi said

"Bye Naruto see you tomorrow"

"Bye Kakashi –sensei, Angela"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naomi POV...

As me and Kakashi were walking down a path towards his house, there was an awkward silence between us, so I put up a conversation.

"Um...Thanks for saving me" I said in an awkward tone

"You're welcome" Kakashi said

"So... where is your house?"

"Apartment"

We finally arrived to where Kakashi apartment was, it was dark, and had many little apartments. We walked up the stairs to his apartment's floor, we went to apartment 2B. When inside the apartment was dark, I saw a couch and a coffee table, and a small kitchen.

"So this is my place, as you can see I live here alone"

"Cool, it smaller than the one where I am from"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"So you can have my bed I will sleep on the couch"

"No this is your place I will sleep on the couch"

"I insist"

"No, really I don't need anything like a bed the couch would be fine"

"You are sleeping on the bed, okay"

"Nope"

"Do you want me to sleep in the same bed as you?"

"Uhh..."

"It a yes or no answer "

"Uhh...I don't know"

"I am waiting" Kakashi said then disappeared and reappeared with a kunai to her throat

"Uhh I am not scared of that or you"

"What? You're not scared of me?"

"I have seen scarier things than you"

"Fine you take the couch and I will take my own bed"

"Finally you agree"

"No I gave up" Kakashi admitted. "Here some clothes you can wear for bed"

Kakashi gives me the clothes to sleep in. I then went to take a bath.

I thought 'this has been such a long day; I don't know when I will ever get back to my own time'

I then thought about Optimus 'I wonder if he is back to normal and morning my death though I am not dead'

"Hay, are you done in there?" Kakashi said from behind the door

"Yes, in a few minutes" I replied

I finally finished my bath and was dressed in his clothing.

"Well good night, Kakashi"

"Good night, Angela"

* * *

Meanwhile the Autobots were...

"Ratchet have you located Naomi prime yet?" Optimus asked

"No sir" Ratchet replied

"Optimus, I am a little worried for Naomi" Ironhide said

"I know, I am too" Optimus replied "she could be dead, fatly injure somewhere, a prisoner for the Decepticons, being very close to another human, doing something illegal that could get us all kicked off the planet, or repeating the peanut butter incident and..."

"That's enough, sir" Ratchet pleaded as he remembered the events of the peanut butter incident

"Fine, I am just worried"

"Like a brother should" Ironhide added

"Optimus, for some reason Naomi prime is nowhere on the map we have sevral Autobots around the globe" Ratchet said wanting to change the subject

"Where is Bumblebee right now?" Optimus asked Ratchet

"Checking on Sam and then going to locate Naomi through the canyons we were traveling through" Ratchet replies

"That's good" Ironhide said

Then Sideswipe came back from his rounds to locate Naomi. "hay guys, what's up"

"Sideswipe, any news?" Optimus asked Sideswipe

"I am sorry sir but no"

"Damn" Optimus said. "Well Ratchet gets back to locating and Sideswipes go recharge and Ironhide lets go, transform and roll out"

* * *

Back in Konoha:

Naomi POV...

It was early in the morning, I wanted to train. So I went to one of their training grounds and so badly wanted to transform but if any one saw me in that form I would be dead. I practiced my fight by using a tree as my opponent and then hide behind a tree and used my favourite weapon and shot the tree and got my sword and started hitting the tree.

I thought 'I miss having one of the Autobots as my opponent, but I was still too strong for them any of them except Optimus'

I then continued my fighting with the tree.

* * *

To Kakashi:

Kakashi POV...

I was starting to wake. It was really quite. So I got up to see what Angela was doing. The bathroom was still dark, then I entered the living room and she was gone.

I thought 'I am gonna be so dead for this, where would she go, maybe to her leader'

So I got changed into my Konoha ninja outfit on and went out the door. I was meeting my team at one of the training grounds and I was late as usual. I saw my team looking at Angela training with a tree with her quick movement it was damaging the tree a lot, so I decided to say something.

"You're really damaging that tree, Angela" I said while jumping down off a building

Naomi looked up from the tree and saw me and my team "hay, sorry I left, I like to train in the morning and forgot to leave a note for you"

"Oh, I was just suppose to watch you"

"You were supposed to do what?"

"Nothing"

"Really, why don't I believe you? I am not any type spy, I don't know what you guys think I am"

"Umm..." is all they said

"Whatever I am going to your place and take a bath, see you later"

"After your done come back here after whatever you're going to do"

"Okay"

* * *

Naomi POV...

I entered Kakashi's apartment I was all sweaty from my early morning training. I never noticed the semi large bay window when I first came here last night. I walked to the bathroom to take a bath; I filled the tub with warm water. I slowly undressed myself out of my sweaty clothing and got in the warm filled bath. The bath felt nice on my skin and my mussels relaxed from everything I had done this week.

I thought to myself 'I can't believe they think I am a spy or something, I want to go back home and be with Optimus, I really don't like it here, it not the same as home'

15 min later...

I slowly got out of the warm tub, water was dripping down my body, I felt cold now but I wish I could transform into car mode and drive down the road but sadly I can't. I got out of the tub and got changed into the same clothing I was wearing because I have no other clothes. I then walked to the door and opened it and walked out. I made my way to the training grounds. When there they were still training...wait there is 3 Naruto's?' I accidentally slipped from the tree but landed on my feet.

* * *

Normal POV...

"Hay Kakashi-sensei "

"Yes Sakura"

"Angela just fell from the tree and..."

"What, she did? Where?"

"Kakashi-sensei you didn't let me finish"

"Oh sorry, go on"

"And she landed on her feet"

"Really Sakura-chan"

"Yes Naruto"

"Are you okay Angela?" Kakashi asked Angela

"Yes, I am fine"

"That's good; well everyone it is now time to finish today's training"

"Okay" is all the team said

Naomi got up and stretched and then sat back down and leaned against the tree she had fallen off. They were talking about things and Naruto came up to Kakashi.

"Kakashi –sensei, can you train me for the 3rd part of the chunin exams"

"Sorry Naruto but I am training Sasuke"

"But why, who will I train with?"

"Him"

"Who's him?"

"Ebisu, he is a great teacher"

"You?"

"Hello Naruto"

"You know him?

"Ya I do"

"Okay, training is done you can all go home"

"Okay" the team said together


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back with the Autobots:

The Autobots have searched almost been all around the globe in a few weeks. There had been no sightings of Naomi Prime.

"Bumblebee! Que! " Optimus said through com link

Bumblebee made some noise.

"Yes sir" Que replied

"How is the canyon journey going?"

"Fine, why?"

"I just wanted to know how it is"

"You just wanted to know if we located Naomi yet"

"No, I don't know what you're talking about"

Que sighed "We have not sighted Naomi yet, okay"

"Damn" Optimus replied "okay continue the search"

"Yes sir" Que said

Bumblebee made some noise.

"Bumblebee, Optimus worries too much"

Bumblebee made some noise in agreement.

"It is really weird that Naomi hasn't come home in weeks, maybe she is scared to be attacked again by us"

Bumblebee made some noise in understanding.

"You're probably right Bumblebee" Que laughed

* * *

Back in Konoha...

Kakashi had told me that I had to come with him to train that kid, what his name...Sasuke. I didn't want to go because I would be bored to death. He decided to go outside the village to train Sasuke.

"Hay Kakashi, how much longer till we are there?" I asked

"Why do you care?" Kakashi asked

"I don't, I want to go back"

"The sooner we get there and get his training done, the sooner we can get back"

"Fine" I replied "Sasuke don't take so much time in whatever we are doing"

"Hn"

"Do you ever talk?"

"I do"

* * *

A few hours later...

We finally arrived at the area they wanted to train. I saw a good rock to sit on and I stared down at them and they started to train. As I was sitting on that rock and I stated to think. 'Optimus save me; I am going to be bored to death'

"Hay Angela what is that face for" Kakashi asked which brought me out of my thoughts

"I was thinking sorry" I replied

"You want to come here for a sec"

"Why"

"Please" he said as he gave me a look that said get-your-ass-down-here-now

"Fine"

Kakashi whispered to me "there is someone behind the rock, can you check it out"

I whispered back "I guess, but why don't ask the person to come out"

"We know you are there come out"

When the person came out and it was that kid Gaara 'that kid is creepy but still not as creepy as Megatron'. He was staring right at us. I wanted him to just stare at them and not me, but all of us were being stare at.

"God stop staring at us" I finally brought up a conversation but the kid disappeared.

"That was weird" Kakashi said

"Yup" I replied "Okay continue your damn training"

* * *

Autobots base...Optimus's quarters

I have been in my quarters for an hour or so and haven't left and Ratchet was just here wanted a check up to make sure I was okay but I said I was fine. I have been thinking too much because all I can think about is Naomi and if she is all right. Someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked

"Ironhide"

"Oh, come in"

Ironhide entered and said "are you okay"

"I am fine everyone needs to stop worrying so much"

"Okay boss, but all the humans are worried I am not"

"Yes you are old friend"

"Ya you are right, but it not easy without Naomi, she brought the brightness here and now it kind of dull"

"Yes that why I am in my quarters thinking about Naomi, can you help find her?"

"I would put my life on the line for her"

"You are a great friend to Naomi, and don't break her heart"

"I won't sir"

"Good now get out of here; don't you have a job to do?"

"Yes, sir"

* * *

Please read & review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A 16-year-old Naomi Prime walked into the familiar quarters of her parent's home. After 10 years of being kidnapped by Megatron's vengeful father and her escape, she decided to give her parents a much needed visit. She only stepped into the room not even a step when she saw the fate of her parent's lives. In the hands of Megatron.

"Dad, mom?" she squeaked. Not wanting to be noticed

"Naomi" her father whispered. "Fulfill... your... destiny..." and then his light went dark.

She takes a step back, taking in the entire scene happening in front of her. Her mother was suffering and she couldn't do a thing like she was frozen in time not able to move a muscle.

"We love you, Sweetie. Always" she heard her mother's last words, they stung her soul. A tear escaped her eye, lip quivering. After all this time of believing they only cared for her older brother. Those words lingered in the air long after Megatron escaped the inhumane crime he committed. Inhumane. No one thought that of Megatron for years. Not until his former non-existent father had landed once again on Cybertron. Causing havoc like he had years before, people wondered, 'would Megatron become the same as his father?' knowing the answer for sure was worse than wondering for the rest of eternity. She moved closer. Having an out-of-body experience. She was hoping she would wake from this nightmare. Wake up in the cell she had to call home. She saw what she feared by her feet. Both of them lifeless. She ran then. Off to tell the one who would know what to do? And break the news?

* * *

Naomi POV...

"Optimus...mom...dad" I said as I was crying

"Naomi what's wrong?" Optimus asked

"Megatron...h-h-he killed them"

"What are you certain?"

"Their eyes have no light in them, what do you think?"

"Geesh it was just a question" Optimus inquired "how did it happen?"

"I want to their quarters and then I saw them in the hands of Megatron and dad was the first to die but dad's last word was fulfill your destiny, what does that even mean?"

"I don't know Naomi in the future we might find out"

"And they actually loved me"

"Of course they did"

"They didn't show it, did you see how they treated me! I have always thought that they didn't give a slag about me"

"They have always gave a slag about you"

"Whatever you say, what are we going to do?"

"We should go see Ironhide and his parents and tell them the news"

"Okay"

* * *

We walked slowly in silence and it was a long walk till we get to Ironhide's house. I looked at his face and it looked hurt and angry I was afraid to speak because I could anger him. I seriously thought he was staring at me because he might have thought I was working with Megatron to kill our mom and dad. It wouldn't have been the first time it was suspected.

"Naomi, are you okay" Optimus asked, bringing me out of my thoughts

"Umm...I-I-I'm f-f-fine" I replied. He stopped suddenly and walked right in front of me. He head was faced downward, so I couldn't see his optics. He swiftly put his arm around me and pulled me into a hug. I blinked for a few minutes not knowing what he or what to do in this situation.

"Naomi, it okay to show sadness, your with me it going to be fine"

"I just think that you...never mind"

"What were you going to say about me?"

"It's not important Optimus; I was just out of it"

"It is important Naomi, tell me"

"I thought that you thought that I was working with Megatron to kill mom and dad...OKAY"

"I have never thought that you were working with Megatron"

"Well I have always suspected it...why did you always make me feel this way?"

"Because one I am your brother and two it just happens"

"Oh shut up...no one needs to treat anyone that way"

"Whatever, we can now transform and get to Ironhide's quicker"

"Okay Optimus" I replied. Optimus and me transformed into our vehicle forms and drove off.

* * *

In front of Ironhide's house...

Optimus and I transformed into our robot modes and walked up to their door and knocked. We stood at their door feeling very awkward and then we heard footsteps. The door opened revealing Ironhide.

"Hey guys, it greats to see you here but why are you here" Ironhide asked.

"Ironhide... can we come in and talk to you and your parents?" I asked

"Yeah there in the living room"

"Thank you" Optimus and I said together. We brush right past Ironhide and entered their front entrance. We entered the living room where Ironhide's parents were talking they saw us enter.

"What are you two doing here? Your parents will worry" Ironhide's mom said

"Especially you Naomi" Ironhide's father added

"Oh shut up" I replied

"Naomi" Optimus warned

"Okay...so the reason we are here is that our parents are..." I trailed off as my optics was drifted downwards.

"Naomi...what's wrong"

"...Dead...Their dead" I finally said. I walked over to Optimus and hugged him while crying

"WHAT" Ironhide's father said angrily "Who did it?"

"Megatron" Optimus answered.

"Oh no what are you both going to do?"

"Well I am going to take care of Naomi, and we are going to hide from Megatron and I will protect Naomi with my life"

"If you need anything all you need to do is ask"

"Well we just wanted to tell you the news and now we must leave to go home and recharge"

"Okay...be careful you two and go straight home the com us when you get home" Ironhide's father said as he hugged us goodbye

"Okay we will" I replied as Ironhide's mother hugged me.

"See ya later guys" Ironhide said while waving to us

"Bye" Optimus and I said together.

* * *

Optimus and I transformed and drove through the community's of Iacon. It was very late at night; no one was around but bots drunk on energon. Sometimes I thought that this community was scary but I needed to be strong about it. I feel like something bad might happen but I wasn't certain. I decided to COM Optimus to ask him if we can get little cubes of energon.

:::... Hey Optimus, can we get some energon...:::

:::...why do you want energon? We need to get home...:::

:::...please Optimus...:::

:::...fine a few cubes...:::

:::...you're awesome Optimus, let's go...:::

* * *

After some cubes of energon we drove home. The streets were very dark but some light was there but not much. Optimus transformed for some reason and pulled out his gun. I didn't know why he suddenly transformed. I soon transformed into my robot mode.

"Optimus, what's wrong?" I asked

"Naomi something is coming and fast" Optimus replied

"What? Who is it?"

"Decepticons"

"Optimus we need to get out of here"

"Go I will hold them off"

"No Optimus"

"Naomi their after you and they want you dead"

"Hello Optimus Prime, Naomi Prime" a new voice came into hearing range

"Megatron" we both said in sync. He transformed into his robot form and pulled out his gun. He pointed the gun at me but Optimus stood in front of me to shield me from his bullets.

"Naomi come out and fight me" Megatron said. He started to shoot his gun at me but I quickly dodged his bullets. I didn't want to be in this position because Optimus was fighting for me, I didn't like it so much. I had to use the powers I wasn't allowed to use, I focused on Megatron and shoot an energy pulse that went right into him. Optimus's face was priceless because I am now one of the most powerful Cybertronian on Cybertron and Megatron looked stunned by the sudden power surge. I don't particular know how my power came to be but it was awesome. Megatron looked pissed that a sudden surge could beat him. Then he just started to attack only Optimus. I didn't want him to hurt Optimus so I needed to conduct a plan of action. Then more Decepticons showed up to get me back. They came after me but since there were too many of them I got badly injured.

"NAOMI, GET UP AND RUN" Optimus yelled

"Don't worry about me Optimus" I replied faintly. I slowly got up to make Optimus happy and ran. For some reason I didn't feel safe from where I was standing. Optimus started to run towards me and we stopped suddenly but I was shaking for some reason. Megatron shot me in the back and I was bleeding energon and it hurt.

"Naomi"

"Optimus"

I kept shaking and could not stop. I tried continuously to stop the shaking beneath me. Suddenly I heard Optimus calling out to me. "Angela!" he called to me faintly. I found that questionable behaviour. It was getting louder and soon it was not even Optimus' voice. Who was that calling me Angela? My eyes suddenly popped open.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled in Kakashi's face.

"You were screaming! And tossing and turning! I was trying to wake you from your night terrors."

"Oh. Thank you."

"Angela?"

"Hm?"

"What...is...a...Megatron?"

oh crap.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Interrogation

The next morning...

"Hey Kakashi-sensei" Naruto and Sakura greeted.

"Hey kids, I have a question for you guys?" Kakashi said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Sakura replied.

"Do you guys know what a Megatron is?"

"Why is that a new weapon or something?"

"No, I was hoping you would."

The kids looked at Kakashi weird saying you're crazy but Kakashi knew something was up with her.

"Never mind kids, I don't know what I am saying so let's go train."

"Okay" they all said.

* * *

With the Autobots...

The Autobots have been very busy most of the Autobots sided on Naomi prime being kidnapped by the Decepticons. So with being frustrated Optimus decided the best option is to ask a Decepticon. So the Autobots conducted a play. Ironhide would be the one knocking him out.

The room was cold. The Decepticon woke up disorientated and confused. The interrogation quickly escalated.

"Where am I?" The Decepticon solider asked.

"That is classified" Optimus replied.

"Seriously dude I want to go back to what I was doing!"

"Where is Naomi Prime?"

"I don't fraging know, do I look like I've seen her?"

"Who does?"

"Again I don't know!"

"If you don't tell me where Naomi is, I will have to kill you!"

"Hey, no I just don't know in where in Primus's name she is!"

"If you don't know where she is, then who does?"

"I don't know nor do I care!"

Optimus forcefully pins the Decepticon up the wall "tell me where I can find her!"

"Go interrogate Megatron for all I care! Just let me go back to my vacation!" then he mutters "Workaholics."

"Decepticons get vacations?" Ironhide asked.

"Yeah, sometime we need a break a plotting to take over the universe."

"Oh I thought Megatron would make you work and no vacations."

"Yeah, no Megatron needs breaks with trying to kill you Optimus Prime."

"Really and why don't I believe you?"

"Don't you get vacation?"

"Sometimes. Only when you guys aren't up to anything."

"Wow."

"You may leave but tell us one thing…"

"What?"

"Where is Megatron?"

* * *

While the interrogation was happening Que and Ratchet were discussing the idea that maybe the Decepticons had nothing to do with it. So they figured that they should look at what happened at the very beginning of Naomi Prime's disappearance.

"So we got off the plane and she went and fought with Megatron." Que said.

"And then she was injured very badly so Optimus continued her fight. After that the Autobots down there were infected by that chip." Ratchet implied.

"Once the Autobots were infected they forced Naomi back toward the cliff."

"Naomi was forced off a cliff... What ever happened has to involve the cliff!"

"So we should check out the cliff!"

* * *

Back in Konoha...

This morning I wanted to get away from Kakashi because of what happened last night. I decided to train, I need to transform into robot mode so my joints don't get too rusty. Because I didn't want to get caught in robot mode I went deep within their forest. When I believed I was deep enough I transformed into robot mode. It has been at least a month since I transformed. I stretched out all my joints, I now understood why Ratchet had weekly check up because right now I needed one and I know Ratchet would laugh at me if he heard that from my mouth but I would totally deny it. I was starting to stretch out my kinks. I faintly heard rustling. I froze. I heard it again and got into a position that if I needed to, I could attack. I looked over my shoulder to see a teeny tiny ninja staring at me, shocked.

"H-H-HOLY SHIT" the little ninja yelled.

"He was right holy shit indeed" Naomi replied.

* * *

Kakashi POV...

I was sitting in a tree to think about the events of last night. I needed to clear my mind. It was quiet. I was enjoying it. Suddenly...

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" a small ninja was continuously screaming and running towards my left. I watched him run. I was wondering what the hell was going on with that ninja so I went to investigate the area he was in. I jumped from tree to tree but what I wasn't expecting was a giant black robot.

"Who are you and what are you" I asked.

"I can't answer any question it may risk your safety" Naomi answered.

"Then what are you here for? Weapons?"

"I don't know why I'm here I was forced here so ha."

"Well why come here."

"Again I don't even know."

"Tell me where you came from."

"Planet earth."

"How old are you?"

"Did you just ask how old I am...how dare you; I not telling you that, never ask a lady that."

"Are your parents still alive?"

"Okay that it...why do you need to know all this huh?"

"Because...you never know."

"Your right there is more than meets the eye."

"You understand so can you tell me the information. "

"No I don't wanna tell you."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

And this went on for 5 minutes.

* * *

Naomi POV...

"Why is so important to know this."

"Because I don't know what you're hiding."

"Can you name all 50 American states?"

"Uh..."

"Do you know what the Allspark is?"

"..."

"If you had a warning label, what would yours say?"

"..."

"How did I get here?"

"I don't know"

"Have you ever built an igloo?"

"..."

"Have you ever heard of energon?"

"Um...I don't know" Kakashi replied shocked. His face was purely surprised and he was looking stupid that I asked unimportant questions.

'That went better than I thought it would' I thought.

* * *

Normal POV...

The Decepticon Crowbar went for a forced drive by orders from Megatron. He had to go to the canyons where Naomi disappearance because of his Decepticon friend being interrogated by the Autobots. He got down to the edge of the cliff and jumped down where Naomi would have landed. The cliff side looked old and gruff. He went around the corner and it went dark.

* * *

Some medical ninjas from Konoha had to go to a medical convention in Suna. Well they were running they came across a giant lumpy metal thingy. They started poking it then it started to flinch and they brought it to the hospital in Konoha. The figure was so strange nothing anyone has ever seen. The figure had piercing red eyes. The eyes were slowly brightening up and getting more deadly by the minute and the figure started to move. It was back.

* * *

Crowbars POV...

My head hurts and the room is so bright. My optics online and many fleshies were surrounding me.

"Get away from me fleshies" I yelled "your germ infested hand will get near me leave me be!"

"But you're injured sir."

"I DON'T CARE."

I pulled out my gun and got up and threw the medical equipment that was on me everywhere. Then I threw the whole bed out the window (a/n someone did get hurt with the bed). The room was a total mess but I didn't care.

"We should talk to the hokage about this situation."

"What is a hokage?"

"Leader of our village...wait why am I telling you that?"

"I'm not going to kill the person."

The people in the room knew this person would be trouble. So one person in the room slipped and went to the hokage.

* * *

Naomi POV...

Kakashi left the woods and I'm kind of happy he did. So I transformed and went to their hokage so I didn't look suspicious but what was horrible when I got there was Kakashi was talking with the hokage.

'I hope he's not talking about me in robot form' I thought.

"Angela what a pleasant surprise" the hokage said.

"Where were you today?" Kakashi asked.

"I was...um on the top of that hill...um with all the faces" I replied.

"You were at the Hokage monument?"

"Yeah that rock."

"Have you been in the forest recently?"

"Nope" I replied 'oh god he did ask.'

"Okay."

"LORD HOKAGE" a young medical ninja yelled in.

"What is it young one?"

"There is a metal guy in the hospital wing."

"Show it to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind that just show me."

* * *

The ninja took me to the hospital where the robot was. He took me to number 799, the room was destroyed and all you could see were cold red eyes.

"Boy can you please leave, guard the door so nobody and I mean nobody comes in" I said to the ninja.

"Okay" the ninja replies as he leaves to guard the door.

"Who are you?" Crowbar asked.

"Don't recognize me."

"No I don't you're a fleshy."

"Wow I'm Naomi prime co-leader of the Autobots. "

"Wait what? How are you her?"

"I have a holoform duh! Don't you?"

"Yeah but it don't look as realistic as yours."

"Okay...anyways how did you get here?"

"I don't even know how I got here."

"Of course you do."

"Why would I deceive you?"

"You're a Decepticon. You have the word deception right in your name! Of course we're going to question you!"

"Hey there could be nice Decepticons."

"Ha-ha no Decepticon are evil."

"How would you know?"

* * *

"_Where are you from miss?"_

"_Over there" the little girl pointed out toward the Autobots side. _

"_Oh we can take you to my friend, he a very nice guy he will take good care of you."_

"_But my father will find me."_

"_Who is your father?"_

"_The leader of the Autobots."_

"_What! We must take you to my friend."_

* * *

"_Hello Mixmaster, what do we have here?" Megatronus asked _

"_This girl was found at the front entrance of our side, her name is... what's your name again?" Mixmaster replied._

"_Naomi Prime."_

"_Mixmaster, can I see you over there." Megatronus points to the corner of the room._

"_Yes, stay here sweetie."_

"_Okay."_

_Megatronus and Mixmaster walk to the corner. _

"_She's Primes child?"_

"_Yes she told me her father is Prime."_

"_We have to keep her here; we need to change her into a Decepticon."_

"_Yes she is a perfect candidate, for your evil purposes." _

* * *

"_Hello sweetie, you're going to stay here for a few days because the train doesn't go near here for a few days" Mixmaster smirked as he said this._

"_Okay you guys are nice."_

"_You'll be with my son for those days."_

"_Hello father" a new voice entered the room._

"_Megatron it's nice to see you again" Mixmaster said as he gave a hug._

"_Hello son, this is Naomi Prime you will be watching her for a few days."_

"_Prime? As in one of the daughter of the leading families."_

"_Yes son, her father is the leader of the Autobots."_

"_She's pretty."_

"_Thank you."_

* * *

_6 months later_

'_Mommy...daddy I'm scared, find me soon. They lied to me. I want to be home' Naomi thought. _

"_Naomi, Megatronus wants to see you" Mixmaster said._

'_The room was dark and dreary while the coldness made me stiffen and wanting to be home. I didn't know what they wanted from me but I didn't like it here.' _

"_No I want to stay here" Naomi said. _

"_Now, get up."_

'_I feared the footsteps because I didn't know if my life would be in danger.'_

"_Fine, but you lied and you hurt me. I hate you."_

"_I don't care."_

'_the feeling of being betrayed by people I thought would help me get home but I'm in a cell feeling hurt and unknowing if I will ever be home again.'_

* * *

"That's why I think all Decepticons are evil because they kidnapped me."

"Well I don't particularly care about your life."

"Well whatever you're life may be finished soon."

"What!"

* * *

"I'm done talking to him" I said.

"That was a long conversation" the young ninja replied.

"What's happening out here anyways?"

"They are trying to figure what to do with that thing in that hospital bed."

"Oh."

"We should put a seal on it" a lady suggested.

"That wouldn't work...explosive tag near its heart" a man said.

"No" The lady replied thinking the man was crazy.

"Um...I don't know if I have a say" I said.

"What's your suggestion?" the lady asked.

"I could just blow up his head."

* * *

"Hey Kakashi can you do me a favour?" I asked

"Yes, what is it?" Kakashi replied.

"Can we go out of the village and look around?"

"Yeah, let me ask the hokage."

1 hour later

"The lord hokage said me and you could go out of the village." Kakashi stated.

"Really, that's great." I said

"Okay...let's go."

"Can we go to the arena where I came here?"

"Yeah sure."

* * *

At the arena...

'So how did I get here, I came from the roof. I should check out the roof' I said.

I jumped near the roof and I saw a sliver of energy and I touched it. I saw an image it was bright and I saw Ratchet and Que.

"Ratchet! Que!"I shouted. "No no don't leave me, come back!"

'No their gone! Come back I miss you guys' I cried out in my head.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I saw my f-f-family they were here but their gone, oh god no!"

"Hey it will be okay, we'll get you home."

"No it will never be okay" I said as I landed on to his shoulder and cried.

Kakashi hugged me that very moment and letting me cry on his shoulder. I cried for a good 5 minutes. The feeling that seeing Ratchet and Que just made me fell broken and lost in a world I don't know. I wanted to go there so I could be home and feel needed but it failed yet again to be home, I wanted to break down and cry for hours but I need to figure out how to get home.

"Sorry for breaking down there."

"It okay, you been thru a lot."

"Thanks Kakashi."

* * *

Meanwhile with Ratchet and Que...

"Hey Ratchet, there this cave over there it looks suspicious" Que inquired.

"Okay, let's check it out" Ratchet answered.

"What's that Ratchet."

"I don't know Que."

A sliver of energy was shown and Ratchet touched it and saw a very bright image and there standing in her glory was Naomi Prime. She did survive the fall but in another dimension. The image didn't stay long but we heard Naomi cry out for us. Then the image disappeared.

"No Naomi, what do we do?"

"I don't know Que, but we must get her back."

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha...

We decided to leave the arena and went for a walk; I needed to go cave hunting for energon for me. We walked deep within the forest and I would take at least an hour to get to the caves.

"Hey, you okay now" Kakashi said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, better then I'll ever be" I replied.

"Okay let stop in for lunch."

"No I'm fine; I need to get to those caves."

"Okay."

1 hour later

We arrived near the caves, there were many cave opening but I had to find the right one. We tried every one but failed to find one. I finally found that crystal blue I had been looking for my optics wanted that energon. Then Kakashi came in to the cave and saw all the wonder of blue crystals. He was still walking and he tripped on one of the crystals and landed on me and...He is kissing me.

"Uh..." I said.

"Um..." Kakashi said.

"Did...you just k-kiss me."

"Um...I think so."

"Let's never speak of this again."

"Agreed!"

* * *

With the other Autobots...

"Sir, Megatron is 22 miles from here" Ironhide said to Optimus.

"Okay, let's go and interrogate him" Optimus replied.

22 miles later

"Prime, what a pleasant surprise" Megatron said.

"Megatron, where is Naomi?" Optimus said.

"I don't know I haven't seen her."

"I know you have her."

"What evidence?"

"Uh...she went missing you probably kidnapped her."

"Nope, didn't touch her actually."

"You haven't?"

"Yes, I haven't seen her since we fought last time."

"That's wired; we thought you would have her."

"Nope, I never tock her."

"We should go talk to Ratchet about it then because maybe he thought about something."

"Let's go, Optimus" ironhide piped in.

"Prime, where are you going; aren't we dueling it out."

"Not today."

"Fine."

"Bye megatron"

"He's suck a moaner."

* * *

A/N this chapter was called interrogation because a lot of interrogations happened during this chapter.


End file.
